Herdeira de Sangue
by july-life
Summary: Uma nova personagem, uma nova história e talvez novos destinos...  Uma filha dada por morta, Orochimaru a conhece na Akatsuki, mas ele saberá que é filha dele?  Treinamento, batalhas, sofrimentos e escolhas...  Otohime filha de Orochimaru e herdeira da Ak
1. Princesa do som

Contar uma história pode parecer bem fácil, mas acreditem em mim, não é nada fácil. Vou contar uma história, mas não é a história que minha mãe ou minha avó me contou vou contar minha história que começou um pouco antes deu nascer.

Como sei o que aconteceu antes? Parece que não foi só eu que contei a história, a pessoa que me salvou também e mesmo depois que ela havia morrido ela continuou contando e agora ela vai me ajudar a contar para vocês o nome desta pessoa que vai me ajudar é...

- Canino Branco, tenho uma missão um tanto delicada para ser cumprida – falou o Hokage quando o ninja entro na sala fechando a porta.

- E qual é? – perguntou o ninja que pertencia ao clã Hatake.

- Mandei Orochimaru em uma missão – comentou o Hokage.

- Fiquei sabendo que o filho dele está nascendo – ponderou o Hatake.

- Sua missão é em relação a isto.

- Como? – o ninja ficou confuso com o Sarutobi atual Hokage.

- Você sabe que a mãe da criança que esta nascendo é uma Koori e não quero problemas com o país da água mais que já temos, quero que elimine a mãe, a criança e também a médica que esta cuidando do parto – o Hokage era sempre direto em suas palavras.

- E Orochimaru? – perguntou Canino Branco – teremos problemas com ele.

- Faça parecer um ataque assassinam a mãe, a médica por ter visto, e seqüestram a criança matando-a em seguia em algum lugar fora das fronteiras de Konoha, mas perto o suficiente para ser encontrada logo. – um plano perfeito para ser executado por um ninja da mais pura confiança do Hokage.

- Hai! – o ninja aceitou saindo da sala para cumprir a missão.

- Vai ser um parto quase impossível não poderei salvar os dois – explicou a médica a Yuki Koori.

- Orochimaru sonha com esta criança salve-a – implorou a mulher.

- Claro! – respondeu.

Meia hora depois nascia uma menina, mas a mãe morreu segundos antes, a médica cortou o cordão umbilical quando sentiu uma kunai entrar em si o ninja pegou a criança e a médica desabou no chão morta.

O ninja perceber que a mãe da criança já estava morta então era um trabalho a menos para se fazer, quando o Hatake reparou na criança paralisou pensava ter visto seu filho por segundos ali no lugar da criança em seus braços.

O Hatake fez um jutso de invocação e escreveu uma mensagem e entregou ao seu cachorro que foi imediatamente entregar, o ninja saiu do local com a criança logo após o cachorro fazendo de tudo para não ser visto e foi para longe da vila.

- Uma mensagem? – perguntou Pein.

- Sim de Sakumo Hatake – avisou Konan.

Pein pegou a mensagem e a leu logo após se levantou da cadeira e queimou o papel.

- Precisamos ir até ele – disse Pein saindo da sala com Konan, e passaram tão rapidamente pela sala principal do esconderijo que mal notaram o ruivo arrumando as marionetes.

Andaram o mais rápido possível para o local que havia informado o Hatake e ao chegarem ao local o mesmo já se encontrava lá.

-Hatake só uma pergunta o que é isto nos seus braços e porque nos chamou aqui? – perguntou Konan vendo o Hatake com algo enrolado em uma toalha suja de sangue.

- Isto é uma criança e eu os chamei aqui por causa dela – respondeu calmamente.

- Ela está viva? – se pronunciou Pein pela primeira vez.

- Sim! – respondeu o ninja de Konoha.

- E porque o sangue? – voltou a perguntar o líder da Akatsuki.

- Ela acabou de nascer – comentou.

- É melhor começar a explicar logo entregue-o a Konan – mandou o Pein.

- É uma menina – falou o Hatake entregando a Konan.

Os dois viram a ninja se aproximar do lago onde estavam perto e banhá-la.

- O Hokage mandou matá-la é filha de Yuki Koori que morreu no nascimento e de – uma breve pausa se fez – e de Orochimaru, eu não posso matá-la.

- Orochimaru? E você quer que eu a mate? – perguntou o Pein.

- Não eu quero que você cuide dela – respondeu o Hatake.

- Hokage-sama – falou um ninja entrando na sala do Hokage – a senhora Yuki esta morta e a médica também, mas a criança desapareceu e Orochimaru esta em missão.

- Mas como isto pode acontecer? – perguntou o Hokage com a voz alterada.

- Não sabemos entraram e saíram da vila sem ninguém ver. – explicou.

- Mande uma equipe vasculhar a aldeia agora – ordenou no que o ninja imediatamente saiu.

-"então ele o fez? Otimo" – pensou o Kage.

- Pein preciso de algo para enrolá-la – avisou Konan se aproximando com a criança nos braços.

Pein tirou o próprio manto da Akatsuki e pegou a criança a enrolando nele. Konan e o Hatake se entreolharam Pein ficou paralisado ao ver a menina abrir os olhos ficou por um tempo olhando-a e acordou do transe quando a mesma começou a chorar.

- Ela tem os olhos do pai – comentou o líder da Akatsuki.

- E então? – perguntou o Hatake.

- Se querem matá-la é melhor pensarem que ela esta morta a levarei para a vila da chuva – explicou.

- Eu te pergunto, porque vai me ajudar?- o Hatake se dirigiu a Pein na pergunta.

- Não sei, e com estes olhos todos saberão quem ela é vou fazer um selamento – respondeu logo em seguida fugindo do assunto – qual é o nome dela?

- Orochimaru não tinha escolhido ele não sabia se era menina ou menino. – respondeu o Hatake.

- Dê um jeito de pensarem que ela morreu – avisou virando de costas para o ninja de Konoha. – mantenha-se por perto e... o nome dela será Otohime – explicou.

- Porque? – perguntou Konan e o Hatake ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela não para de chorar e ela será nada menos que uma princesa e vou logo avisando comigo ela será da Akatsuki algum dia. – avisou – não esqueça ela tem que parecer morta – foi a ultima coisa que disse ao sumir em meio as arvores com a criança e Konan.

Dois dias de busca comandadas por Canino Branco e Orochimaru até enfim acharem um vestígio da criança que para a infelicidade de Orochimaru tudo indicara que a mesma estava morta pela quantidade de sangue e acharam também a pequena toalha perto do sangue.

- Nãaaaaaaaaao – a voz rasgante ecoou por toda a floresta afugentando os pássaros. – Konoha mais uma vez me tira algo se eu não tivesse ido na missão ela estaria aqui comigo – disse o sannin furiosamente sendo observado pelos outros dois sannins.

- A culpa não é de Konoha – explicou Tsunade.

- Agora não importa – explicou Orochimaru tirando um colar preto do bolso e jogando no chão.

Logo em seguida Orochimaru voltou para Konoha sem olhar para trás sem não querendo mostrar a ninguém as lágrimas que saiam abundante de seus olhos e logo após foi seguido pelos outros ninjas, Canino Branco esperou todos se afastarem e pegou o colar do chão guardando-o em seu bolso.

- Princesa do som – sussurrou antes de ir embora também do local o Hatake.


	2. Segredos e a Akatsuki

Eu tinha cinco anos uma criança uma linda criança de cabelos negros e levemente ondulados, olhos negros como a noite, a pele branca e um sorriso digamos; bonito. Era o dia em que enfim Pein iria me buscar para morar com ele onde eu não fazia a mínima idéia.

Desde que eu nasci morava com uma senhora na vila oculta da chuva, era uma senhora muito gentil que cuidava de mim, não me lembro de ter conhecido ninguém além dela, de Pein, Konan e o Canino Branco, eu já tinha visto muita gente na aldeia mas nunca havia falado com nenhum deles, desde que eu era muito nova aprendi a ler, Pein sempre me levava algum livro novo ou mandava-os por Konan uma garota muito bonita de cabelos azuis e que sabia fazer Origamis.

Pein era uma pessoa que no mínimo posso dizer estranha ele sempre aparecia com um corpo diferente, mas uma vez ele me mostrou seu verdadeiro corpo ele tinha cabelos rosa e os olhos como os dos outros corpos ele me disse para guardar segredo sobre isto então eu guardei. Quando eu era mais nova, vinha de vez enquanto um homem chamado Canino Branco me visitar, mas há muito tempo ele não aparecia.

Eram aproximadamente nove horas da manhã e a senhora que cuidava de mim havia saído, chovia como sempre afinal era a aldeia da chuva se tivesse fazendo sol ela não iria ter este nome, enfim Pein chegou com Konan eles dois já haviam falado para eu arrumar minhas coisas então eu estava pronta para ir seja lá para onde.

- Bom dia Otohime – me cumprimentou Konan.

- Bom dia para você também – eu fui abraçá-la.

- Então vamos, mas antes preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas, nunca fale seu aniversário para ninguém certo, e nunca absolutamente nunca fale a alguém sobre o Canino Branco, certo Otohime? - Pein já estava na porta me esperando.

- Hai! - falei pegando minha mala e colocando a capa de chuva.

Andamos durante horas já havíamos saído da aldeia da chuva há muito tempo e eu estava muito entusiasmada para chegar ao local quando enfim paramos de frente a uma enorme pedra Pein apenas fez algum jutso e der repente algo se abriu ele entrou e eu o segui e Konan vinha logo atrás.

O lugar era esquisito, uma sala enorme com sofá uma tapete no meio preto com uma nuvem vermelha no meio como o manto de Pein e Konan, e seis corredores os três primeiros pareciam não ter fim e os outros três pareciam que tinha quatro cômodos de cada lado o mais impressionante era que os corredores não eram escuros.

- Venha – disse Pein indo em direção ao segundo corredor.

Só havia porta de um lado do corredor, paramos ao chegar à quarta porta ele a abriu entrou e eu entrei em seguida, o quarto era grande, uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa de duas portas, uma mesa com cadeira e outra porta dentro do quarto provavelmente do banheiro, em cada parede tinha uma nuvem vermelha pegando a parede quase toda e onde não tinha a nuvem era preto até que era legal.

- Este é seu novo quarto gostou? – perguntou-me Pein.

- Claro ali é o banheiro? – apontei para a porta que ficava ao lado do guarda-roupa.

- Sim, deixe a mala ai e venha – ele pediu-me saindo do quarto.

Fomos até a sala principal e pude ver que tinha um monte de gente esquisita me olhando, um tinha cara de tubarão, o outro era esquisito e estava com uma mascara cobrindo a boca e outro era metade preto e metade brando e parecia que estava sendo comido por uma planta carnívora.

- Ora o jantar Líder? – perguntou o lado negro do cara da planta.

- Sem brincadeiras, esta é Otohime, vai morar com a gente e será um futuro membro de nossa organização – explicou Pein.

- Otohime: este é Kisame – referindo-se ao aparente tubarão – este é Kakuzu – o da mascara – e este Zetsu – o planta. – faltam ainda dois membros você os conhecerá depois, e juntos somos a Akatsuki – encerrou Pein que o Zetsu havia chamado de líder.

- Olá! – os cumprimentei.

- Oi, pois é somos a organização sombria que chamam Akatsuki e o nosso líder Pein e sua fiel Konan – Kisame sorria e garanto sorrindo ele ficava mais assustador. – Vou lhe mostrar a nossa bela "casa" e não ligue para o Zetsu ele é doido – o Tubarão começou a me arrastar para o primeiro corredor.

- O primeiro quarto esta vazio, o segundo é de Zetsu, o terceiro é de Kakuzu e o quarto também esta vazio, no fim do corredor fica a sala de treinamento um. – explicou-me voltando e entrando no segundo corredor – o primeiro quarto é de Sasori, o segundo de Orochimaru, o terceiro esta vazio e o quarto é seu no final fica a segunda sala de treinamento.

- Quem é Orochimaru e Sasori? – perguntei

- Eles já devem estar chegando, você vai conhecê-los logo e tome cuidado com o Orochimaru ele é deixe pra lá – falou entrando no terceiro corredor – o primeiro quarto é meu venha conhecer ele me falou entrando o quarto era igual ao meu, mas em cima da mesa havia uma vaso com alguns peixes. – meus peixinhos eu amo eles – ele me explicou saindo do quarto e eu em seguida – os outros quartos da casa estão completamente vazios e como você deve imaginar no final do corredor é a sala de treinamento três – falou sorrindo.

- Ah! – admirei três salas de treinamento, entramos no quarto corredor.

- A primeira sala é a cozinha - ele abriu a porta e olhei de longe era bem legal as paredes amarelas e organizado – a segunda porta é a dispensa – ele não abriu – a terceira é onde Zetsu cuida das verduras para a comida – ele não abriu a porta – ai ninguém entra só Zetsu.

- Oh! – era de se esperar, planta cuidando de plantas.

- Quinto corredor a primeira porta é a biblioteca – abriu tinha livros por todas as partes e algumas poltronas – a segunda porta é da sala de experiências e não recomendo entrar ai pode ter alguma cobra a solta – ele riu bem alto – a terceira porta é nosso cofre só o Kakuzu entra – ele riu totalmente sem graça.

- Cobra? – perguntei.

- Cobras de Orochimaru, plantas de Zetsu, gente morta e outras coisas – me falou e eu fiquei chocada.

- Gente morta? – indaguei.

- Trabalho! o último corredor, a primeira porta é a sala do líder o quarto dele é lá dentro – ficou parado por segundos olhando a porta – a segunda é o quarto de Konan – passou direto - e a ultima é a sala de reuniões – me explicou voltando para o começo do corredor.

- Venha vou te mostrar o meu quarto – falou o lado branco de Zetsu quando o mesmo me arrastava.

- Claro! – concordei o que poderia haver de mal?

Entramos tudo normal igual ao meu quarto, mas eu sentir algo atrás de mim olhei uma planta carnívora gigante atrás da porta eu simplesmente sai correndo para a sala no exato momento em que eu havia escutado a entrada do esconderijo ser fechado.


	3. Ultimo Pedido

E lá estava correndo no corredor olhando para trás quando ao chegar à sala principal se chocou com algo que não sabia o que era não viu apenas caiu sentada no chão uma linda princesa do som.

Levantou os olhos lentamente, primeiramente viu o manto negro com as famosas nuvens vermelhas, continuou subindo o olhar e viu as pontas de um cabelo liso e negro como a mais sombria noite, por fim chegara ao rosto: a pele branca como a de alguém que nunca havia pegado sol, os lábios finos sem desenhar nenhuma expressão e olhos amarelos e incomuns como a da mais venenosa serpente das cinco nações.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui? – perguntou-me o dono daqueles olhos amarelos.

Ao seu lado se encontrava algo que parecia um monstro aos meus olhos, um homem esquisito com uma cauda de ferro e uma ponta fina e larga e que também usava o mesmo manto o manto da Akatsuki. O homem de olhos amarelos se aproximou de mim e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi...

- Kisameeeeeeeeee – aquele grito ecoou por cada corredor daquela caverna que chamava-mos de casa.

Era um grito de uma criança desesperada de apenas cinco anos, um grito de medo.

- Com medo criança? – aquela voz arrastada e controlada entrou nos meus ouvidos e cortaram meu coração, seus olhos brilharam e seus lábios se desenharam em um lindo sorriso a mim.

- Venha Otohime – eu olhei para trás o meu amigo azul estava com um sorriso divertido – Oh Orochimaru, Sasori voltaram? Vejo que já conheceram a nossa pequena akatsuki.

- Esta criança, mas quem a trouxe? – aquele homem esquisito havia perguntado.

- O líder! Ele chegou trazendo ela e apenas disse que ela ficaria morando conosco, é o líder ne? – O azul se controlava para não rir. – Otohime este é Sasori! – Kisame falou-me apontando para o esquisito,- e este é...

- Orochimaru – completou o líder aparecendo das sombras.

Os olhos da criança passearam lentamente pelo que agora eu sabia que se chamava Orochimaru.

- Não sabia que poderia ter-mos bichinhos de estimação – Orochimaru indagou olhando para a criança assustada.

- Ela não é um bichinho de estimação Orochimaru, ela vai ser treinada pelos membros da akatsuki e se tornará uma de nos e é melhor não fazer nada contra ela ou ira se arrepender – Pein estava mais frio do que de costume ao pronunciar aquelas palavras a Orochimaru.

Kakashi observava a carta entre suas mãos à carta que estava junto ao pergaminho que seu pai lhe entregara antes de morrer, agora iria abri-lo finalmente, seu pai havia dito que era algo importante. O homem de cabelos prateados abriu a carta e começou a lê-la sem ao menos saber do que se tratava.

_Filho,_

_Se você esta lendo isto é porque você deve ter vinte e um anos deve ter se tornado um lindo homem como eu claro, mas eu não escrevi isto para falar de você e sim lhe fazer um pedido, um último pedido._

_Este colar que estava dentro da carta você nunca poderá mostrá-lo a ninguém apenas a respectiva dona, ela é uma como posso dizer? Uma "princesa do som" como quem esta cuidando dela falou, se você tem vinte e um anos então presumo que ela deva ter cinco._

_Se um dia você vier a ficar sabendo do que fiz, ou melhor, do que deixei de fazer, saiba que foi pensando em você, eu não faria com alguém o que eu não queria que fizessem a você._

_E não esqueça, não conte a ninguém sobre isto e destrua esta carta para ela não caia em mãos erradas, nunca mostre o colar a ninguém a absolutamente ninguém, se a pessoa errada o ver temo o que possa acontecer, entregue somente a dona, obrigado meu filho._

_Hatake._

Kakashi imediatamente queimou a carta e ficou a olhar o colar em suas mãos, era um colar de fio negro e com o pingente negro que era em forma de um pequeno cilindro o pingente era um pouco menor que a metade de seu dedo mínimo, ele colocou o colar no pescoço por baixo da camisa ali estaria seguro e era impossível alguém vê-lo.

- Se vai ficar aqui então seja bem vinda criança – o Sasori se aproximou da menina.

- Ela já conheceu quase todos os cômodos da casa – Kisame se pronunciou.

- Orochimaru na minha sala eu quero o relatório sobre a missão – Pein ordenou ao homem que não tirava os olhos da garota.

- Claro líder – sorriu indo em direção a sala do outro.

- Eu lhe ajudo a levantar e acho que ainda não conheceu meu quarto então venha – Sasori ajudou a menina a levantar usando a cauda e ela o seguiu.

- Otohime você vai gostar muito do quarto dele – me avisou Kisame.

Ao entrarmos as coisas eram como todos os outros quartos, mas no de Sasori havia marionetes pequenas sobre a mesa algumas grandes no canto da parede e o que mais me impressionou foi quando vi o que parecia Sasori se abrindo e saindo de dentro alguém ruivo.

- E eu sou Sasori – falou me estendendo a mão o ruivo – e este Riruko – a marionete na qual ele havia acabado de sair de dentro.

- Tem um desenho de um escorpião – falei apontando para o pescoço.

- Meu nome é Sasori no Akasuna que significa... – ele ia me falar e eu o interrompi.

- Escorpião da areia vermelha – falei sorrindo.

- Exatamente – ele me elogiou os olhos de Sasori brilharam ao ver o quanto à menina olhava para as marionetes.

- Nenhuma delas tem cordas como você as controla? – perguntei me referindo as marionetes.

- Assim - ele falou e uma das pequenas marionetes pulou da mesa e veio andando em minha direção – com linhas de chackra nas pontas do meu dedo.

- Incrível – ele sorriu mais ainda com o que falei.

De repente a porta se abriu e Orochimaru entrou olhei para ele completamente assustada seus olhos me assustavam, ele me assustava.

- Já conhece a sala de experiências? – perguntou-me o moreno.

- Não – respondi.

- Quer conhecer? – ele perguntou seus olhos brilharam perigosamente olhei para Sasori como se pedisse opinião.

- Pode ir – Sasori percebeu, ele olhou para Orochimaru, mas não entendi o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

Andamos silenciosamente até a respectiva sala e ele a abriu quando olhei me impressionei agora sim eu sabia o que Kisame queria dizer com cobras e gente morta, havia vários vidros nas estantes alguns com cobras, outros com órgãos de pessoas, plantas carnívoras menores do que as do quarto de Zetsu.

- As cobras são minhas e os órgãos de a maioria minhas também – ele me explicou como se tivesse muito orgulhoso disso.

- Orochimaru, cobra-grande – murmurei o suficiente para ele me escutar.

Ele me olhou e percebeu que eu não estava ao menos lembrando da presença dele, mas meus olhos estavam completamente presos as de uma linda cobra jibóia eu senti quando meus olhos ficaram com uma espécie de chackra concentrado neles, não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali estática, a cobra sibilava para mim eu me aproximei de onde ela estava e percebi que mesmo que ela quisesse não me atacaria, Orochimaru veio andando atrás de mim devagar, impressionado com algo.

- Otohime – a voz de Pein me tirou do transe, parei e olhei para a porta estava Pein e Sasori. – Venha aqui – eu simplesmente fui seguindo Pein para a sala dele.

- O que você estava fazendo? – ele me perguntou ao entrarmos na sala.

- Nada Orochimaru-sama só foi me mostrar à sala de experiências. – expliquei com medo.

- Porque você estava chegando perto do vidro da Jibóia? – eu não entendi o motivo das perguntas, mas deveria ser importante.

- Eu...eu não sei – murmurei.

- Vá tomar um banho para o jantar. – ele pediu e eu me retirei rumo ao meu quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – Sasori perguntou ao moreno no momento em que a garota havia saído.

- Eu não sei a cobra ela não – Orochimaru não soube explicar – não foi nada só impressão minha – falou saindo da sala deixando Sasori só.

- Será que foi só impressão? – Sasori perguntou-se quando o moreno já havia saído.


	4. Adaptação

Akatsuki uma organização criminosa, com ninjas que haviam de alguma forma traído sua vila, todos sendo liderados por Pein que organizava invasões a vilas, e missões de extermínio ou roubo, já tínhamos há algum tempo um novo membro Itachi Uchiha novo parceiro de Kisame nas missões e era um ótimo ninja todos eram, mas claro que o dia-a-dia da Akatsuki não era somente de missões, eram também compostos por brigas, gritos, treinamentos, pesquisas e mais brigas...

- Itachiii – a voz de Kisame vinha da cozinha nenhum Akatsuki se moveu exceto eu Otohime, fui obviamente ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando entrei na cozinha vi uma cena um tanto intrigante Itachi olhando para Kisame que tinha um peixe relativamente grande e morto em mãos.

- Por que fez isto Itachi? – perguntou Kisame que ainda não havia notado minha presença.

- Porque precisamos almoçar – explicou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Você não gostaria que eu fizesse isto com algum parente seu – Kisame quase chorava com o peixe em mãos.

- Meus parentes estão todos mortos imbecil – riu Itachi – agora me dê o almoço – mandou estendendo as mãos para pegar o peixe.

Eu estava parada somente observando os dois parceiros em missão brigando por um peixe, mas Itachi tinha razão iria ser o almoço e que belo almoço eu estava querendo até dizer para ele fritar logo ele.

- Kisame? – chamei quando ele havia entregado os pedaços do peixe a Itachi.

- Eu não vou almoçar hoje – Kisame falou a Itachi.

- Ótimo sobra mais – o Uchiha virou-se voltando a tratar o peixe.

Kisame apenas virou-se e saiu da cozinha nem me percebendo.

- Assado concorda? – a pergunta de Itachi me fez rir por alguns segundo.

- Seria ótimo – concordei saindo da cozinha e indo para a sala principal.

- Kakuzu estamos precisando de dinheiro para comprar alguns mantimentos que esta em falta – explicou Konan.

- Vocês não param de gastar dinheiro, por isto moramos num esconderijo que mais parece uma caverna – Kakuzu não entregava a chave do cofre a Konan.

- Maldita hora em que Pein entregou esta chave a você – resmungou a de cabelos azuis. – e moramos aqui porque precisamos nos esconder bem seu idiota.

- Não entrego – falou Kakuzu.

- Entregue a chave a ela agora Kakuzu – ordenou Pein saindo das sombras.

Eu havia acabado de sair da cozinha e me deparei com outra briga agora por dinheiro como aquele pessoal brigava Kakuzu entregou a chave a Konan com muita raiva e veio andando para o começo do corredor onde eu estava.

- Você vê Otohime eu tento ajudar esta organização a guardar dinheiro e agora vem ela para gastar – Kakuzu me falou – todos sabem que mulheres gastam mais do que desviam – explicou indo pro quarto dele.

- Alguém entendeu? – perguntei a Konan e Pein que observavam.

- Ninguém entende - falou uma voz conhecida que vinha das minhas costas.

Virei para olha-lo, Orochimaru estava parado me observando eu fiquei paralisada, ele me deixava sem saber o que dizer afinal ele era um dos que eu mais temia dentro da Akatsuki.

- Mas Kakuzu tem razão mulheres gastam demais, até mesmo a Yuk. – ele parou de falar der repente, pude ver uma tristeza mesmo que camuflada em seu olhar – enfim Sasori esta te chamando Otohime – falou indo para a biblioteca.

- De quem ele iria falar? – perguntei a Pein.

- Sasori esta te chamando vá – o líder nunca respondeu aquela pergunta eu então somente fiz o que ele disse.

Quando me aproximei do quarto de Sasori escutei um barulho estranho e resolvi abrir a porta me deparando com o dono do quarto sentado no chão com pedaços de uma marionete espalhado no chão.

- Você demorou – falou-me sem ao menos me olhar.

- Desculpe Sasori-sama – me pronunciei.

- Algumas pessoas são dignas de se tornar parte de minha preciosa coleção – ele falava e eu realmente não entendia nada.

Ele se levantou e me olhou me encostei no guarda-roupa com medo daquele olhar tão penetrante me senti completamente indefesa, ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Se tornar uma marionete é uma das melhores coisas que podem acontecer a uma pessoa – ele falava a centímetros de mim - enfim eu só queria perguntar se você sabe qual vai ser o almoço? – perguntou-me pegando uma mão de marionete em cima do guarda-roupa eu suspirei já estava começando a achar que ele iria me transformar em marionete.

- Peixe assado – respondi sorrindo.

- Peixe? Só quem tem coragem de fazer peixe para comer nesta organização é Itachi – comentou sentando-se no chão. – era somente isto Otohime obrigado.

Retirei-me do quarto dele imediatamente vai ver que caso ele precisasse de um braço ou alguma coisa ele arrancasse de mim. Fui me sentar na sala principal ao lado de Zetsu que conversava sozinho era a única coisa interessante que tinha para se fazer no momento...

- E então Otohime como vão às coisas? – perguntou-me o lado branco de Zetsu.

- Bem - falei

- Você não tinha algo mais interessante para perguntar a menina não? – o lado negro ficou aborrecido eu resolvi sair logo dali também.

- Almoço! – anunciou Itachi.

Todos fomos para a cozinha era o maior local da casa havia uma mesa enorme com lugar para cada integrante e dois lugares que não pertencia a ninguém, todos sentaram menos Kisame que não estava a mesa.

- Kisame não vai comer? – perguntou o líder.

- É peixe ele nunca come – comentou Zetsu. –

- Vou levar alguma coisa a ele – falou Konan se levantando e começando a preparar um prato para Kisame com tudo menos o peixe.

Sinceramente o almoço na Akatsuki era pior que um funeral ninguém falava, ninguém olhava para ninguém, todos faziam unicamente uma coisa: comiam. Após o almoço ficou Orochimaru, Kakuzu e eu para limparmos tudo na cozinha, imaginem eu ali somente com sete anos de vida perto de um adorador de dinheiro e... como posso dizer ele o Orochimaru.

A Akatsuki era a organização mais estranha que eu conhecia, na verdade era a única, mas isto não vem ao caso, cada um tinha suas manias e eu apenas tinha que fazer uma coisa: me adaptar.


	5. Segredo descoberto

- Pein-sama eu vou hoje lá à vila da chuva sair um pouco daqui posso? – indaguei sempre perguntei a Pein se eu poderia ir a determinado local.

- Claro – respondeu-me – esta gostando daqui ou prefere ir embora para lá? – ele sempre se preocupou se eu estava gostando de algo ou alguma coisa.

- Gosto muito da Akatsuki só quero sair de vez enquanto – sorri para ele.

- Pode ir, e cuidado – sempre preocupado comigo.

- Tem certeza que vai deixá-la sair só? – questionou Konan quanto à menina havia saído da sala, e Pein nada respondeu.

Itachi ficou a olhar a garota sair pela entrada da Akatsuki resolveu segui-la era estranho, uma criança no meio de uma organização de ninjas que traíram suas aldeias. O Uchiha a perseguiu durante horas até que ela parou a beira de um pequeno riacho provavelmente porque não sabia como atravessar.

- Mas o que? – o Akatsuki simplesmente ficou abismado ao ver a garota transformar água em gelo na forma de uma ponte atravessa-la e depois desfazer. – Uma Koori? Impossível! – falou consigo mesmo voltando para a Akatsuki o que o Uchiha já sabia o suficiente.

Ao chegar de volta na Akatsuki viu Pein e Konan indo em direção da entrada.

- Itachi vamos sair em missão Sasori e Orochimaru irão chegar logo e não encontrei Kisame então avise se alguém perguntar. – avisou o ruivo.

- Hai! – respondeu imediatamente e os dois sumiram. – "só há um jeito de descobrir quem ela é" – Itachi se dirigiu até a sala de Pein e como desconfiava havia uma barreira impedindo a entrada.

O Uchiha estava tão concentrado em descobrir como desativar a barreira que nem percebeu quando Sasori se aproximou.

- Você não vai conseguir entrar por ai Uchiha – a voz calma e regulada do Akasuna fez o outro virar-se e ficar sem conseguir falar uma palavra. – Tento imaginar porque quer entrar na sala do líder.

Itachi se perguntava se Sasori sabia de alguma coisa a respeito da garota.

- Me diga Uchiha e talvez ninguém saiba de nada – avisou o ruivo

- Eu queria descobrir sobre a garota que Pein tanto protege – era a única alternativa do moreno falar a verdade.

Sasori sorriu dentro de sua marionete, então parece que o Uchiha queria saber o mesmo que ele então quem sabe o ajudaria.

- Você não vai encontrar nada a respeito dela ai dentro eu já procurei – respondeu Sasori – você não é o único que tem curiosidade a respeito dela, venha comigo, talvez você possa me ajudar a entender algo. – sorriu vitorioso.

Itachi seguiu Sasori pelo meio da floresta afastado da Akatsuki até pararem Sasori simplesmente sentou-se a beira de uma arvore e disse.

- O que você já sabe sobre ela?- questionou o Akasuna.

- Que ela provavelmente é uma Koori – respondeu intrigado o moreno – E você? – perguntou.

- Alguns dias depois que ela chegou a Akatsuki, ela se feriu gravemente e perdeu muito sangue fiquei observando, Pein a levou para a aldeia da grama porque era a mais próxima e eu os segui – Sasori deu uma pausa e percebeu que Itachi estava atento – lá quando a garota já estava melhor eu ouvi Konan perguntar o porque de Pein não ter pego sangue de Orochimaru para ela. – Sasori sorriu esperando que Itachi falasse algo.

- Eles dois tem o mesmo tipo sanguíneo? – questionou Itachi

- Depois disso eu consegui um pouco do sangue dela e um pouco do dele e eles dois são mais que compatíveis – explicou Sasori.

- Como Konan sabe o tipo sangüíneo de Orochimaru? – O moreno estava completamente confuso.

- Não sei – respondeu Sasori – Você pode descobrir algo?

- Posso – respondeu o moreno ao realizar um jutso de invocação.

Um corvo apareceu, o Uchiha escreveu uma mensagem colocou presa ao pássaro e este saiu voando.

- Vamos esperar – sentou-se o Uchiha.

"Mensagem do Uchiha logo agora? Estou tão ocupado, mas deve ser algo importante." – pensou um sannin de cabelos brancos pegando a mensagem.

_Jiraya , Orochimaru esta mesmo na Akatsuki, mas eu queria saber algo por acaso há algum parente dele vivo é muito importante que saiba de todos._

- Oh Orochimaru parece que estas mesmo nesta tal de Akatsuki, parentes... nenhum – concluiu o sannin, sentando-se para escrever uma mensagem ao Itachi.

- Já estamos aqui há meia hora eu odeio esperar – informou o Akasuna.

- Chegou – pronunciou Itachi ao ver seu corvo voltar pegou a mensagem e leu o suficiente para ambos escutarem.

_Uchiha quer dizer que encontrou meu parceiro, mas porque quer saber disto? Não há nenhum parente dele vivo é impossível. Os pais dele morreram na guerra ninja ele há sete anos teve um caso com uma Koori, mas ela morreu no parto do filho deles e a criança foi seqüestrada e morta. _

- Filho? - disseram em uníssono.

- "sete" – pensou o Akasuna - Você conhece alguém chamado Canino Branco? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ele era um ninja de Konoha – respondeu Itachi intrigado com a pergunta.

Sasori sorriu se lembrando de algo de algo que acontecera há quase oito anos atrás.

**Pov On**

Sasori estava arrumando suas marionetes quando Konan passou por si tão apressada que deixara um papel dobrado cair no chão, Sasori pegou o mesmo para entregar e viu somente o nome Canino Branco.

- Obrigado Sasori – Agradeceu Konan sem nem ao menos perceber, e logo em seguida saiu Pein e Konan.

**Pov Off**

- Então Canino Branco está envolvido – Itachi falou.

- E a garota tem uma chance muito grande de ser filha de Orochimaru – concluiu Sasori.

- Sim e pelo visto Orochimaru não sabe – Itachi se voltou ao ruivo.

- E se ele não sabe não vai ser eu a contar – Apesar de Sasori se considerar amigo de Orochimaru se ele não sabe que a filha esta viva deve ter algum bom motivo para tanto.

- E se ela é do clã Koori este é um ótimo motivo dela esta bem escondida – Concluiu o moreno.

Ambos se olharam e voltaram para a Akatsuki eles resolveriam o que fazer com tal informação.


	6. Treinamento

Reunião se é que podemos chamar isto de reunião estávamos todos, a Akatsuki inteira completa sem nenhum membro faltando se qualquer um ninja resolvesse pó algum acaso tentar algo contra a Akatsuki neste momento estaria em sérios apuros.

- Assunto a missão em grupo – iniciou o líder – o treinamento de Otohime – encerrou o assunto.

Todos olharam para mim se eu não estivesse lá há um pouco mais de três anos eu com certeza me assustaria imaginem todos com seus olhos voltados para mim naquele momento à única coisa que eu queria era que se abrisse um enorme buraco e eu caísse dentro.

- Se ela for um futuro membro tem que ser forte como todos nós afinal não pode sair arrastando nossos nomes na lama né? – falou a voz da razão o lado sombrio de Zetsu.

- Ela possui alguma Kekkei Genkai? – este Orochimaru só queria saber sobre a linhagem avançada dos outros, todos se viraram para Pein.

- Ele tem alguma habilidade com água – respondeu o líder – ensinei a ela quando era muito nova.

- Resolvido! Kisame é toda sua – Orochimaru queria mesmo se livrar de mim falando isto.

- Não é só isto Orochimaru sente-se – resmungou o líder – Kisame ira ajuda-la a se aperfeiçoar com isto, os demais... – um minuto de silêncio – os demais deem algum concelho para ajuda-lá, façam qualquer coisa sei-la e o mais importante – trinta segundos de silêncio – não deixem Kisame mata-la.

Imaginem eu segir concelhos daqueles malucos onde o Pein me meteu?

- Podem ir para a missão – encerrou o líder se retirando com Konan.

- Tenho um plano melhor, nós vamos nos juntar e acabamos com o líder – falou o lado branco de Zetsu, todos olharam para ele.

- Vamos pode até ser divertido – Kisame olhou para mim e sorriu.

Todos levantaram e foram para a mesma direção, o que eu fiz? Os segui claro! Não estava afim de morrer antes mesmo de começar o treinamento ou estava?

- Chegamos ela vai treinar aqui – Kisame parou ao chegarmos em um lugar que eu poderia descrever como um lugar? Estavamos no começo de um deserto e se dessemos dois passos para tras floresta.

Será que ele entendeu que eu tinha habilidades com agua? Me questionei, olhei para tras todos da Akatsuki sentaram ou na grama da floresta atras de mim ou em alguma árvore. Voltei a olhar para frente me assustei o deserto tinha virado um lago quase do tamanho da casa ou melhor: esconderijo.

- Você sabe subir em arvores sem usar as mãos? – questionou Kisame

- Não – respondi

- Vem – Zetsu me chamou – eu lhe ajudo com esta parte.

Fui ate Zetsu ele fez e ficou lá em cima e ficou ao lado de Sasori que estava sentado.

- Concentre seu chackra nos pés não coloque muito chackra e nem poucs demais – explicou seu lado negro – agora suba com calma sentindo o seu chacka se equilibrando com a arvore. – falou o lado branco.

Lá fui três passos cai, todos estavam me olhando, me concentrei e fiz novamente quatro passos fui ao chão novamente eles continuavam a me olhar respirei fundo tentando esqueçer que eles estavam lá, cinco, seis , sete, oito, olhei para o lado Orochimaru estava me olhando, nove, despenquei mas cai nos braços de alguém, abri os olhos, ele.

- Você não está se concentrando o suficiente – Orochimaru disse frio me colocando no chão.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei tentei esquecer que todos estavam me olhando e começei a subrir, finalmente consegui lá estava eu ao lado de Zetsu e Sasori.

- Pule aqui segunda parte – Kisame falou.

Ande sobre a agua agora na mesma forma, mas você vai precisar de muito mais concentração. Concentrei o chackra um pé o segundo e eu só pude me sentir caindo sai da agua totalmente encharcada. Respirei fundo fechei os olhos me concentrei fui novamente consegui dez passos entrei dentro d'agua com tudo.

Voltei todos me olhando e Kisame sorriu e eu tenho certeza que não era um sorriso de divertimento ele fez uma invocação dentro da agua.

- Se eu fosse você eu não cairia novamente tem cinco tubarões com muita fome ai dentro – Ele riu.

Agora eu fechei os olhos e pensei se me concentrava nos tubarões ou no meu chackra, comecei a andar sem cair cheguei ao outro lado e voltei.

- Foi um ótimo incentivo! – falou Kakuzu

- Agora mostre-me o que sabe fazer com a agua – Kisame olhou-me sério.

Fui andando uns cinco passos por cima da agua e lembrei-me que não podia transformar nada em gelo então me concentrei em fazer a agua subir, deu uma curva e caiu olhei para Kisame ele estava com uma cara de peixe morto.

- É isto foi bem interessante – comentou o Uchiha

- Venha ate aqui Hime – a unica pessoa que me chamava assim Sasori. - Me dê suas mãos e concentre chackra nelas – ele falou eu obedeci – mais concentracão agora mantenha esta fluxo de chackra – trinta segundos – otimo agora vá lá e faça o mesmo que você fez aqui só que focalizando a agua. – ele me explicou.

Voltei para o meio da agua e tentei fazer o mesmo que antes, levantei uma linha enorme de agua e a fiz ficar em forma de uma mola gigante depois simplesmente deixei a agua cair. Eu me senti feliz comigo mesma passei a tarde realizando jutsos de agua, drgão de agua, vortece gigante e mais um monte de coisas que Kisame ensinou.

Voltamos para a sede da Akatsuki já era quase noite.

- Otohime venha aqui - me chamou Kakuzu que estava parado na porta

- Sim? Kakuzu-sama – indaguei

- Pein disse que todos nós deveriamos lhe ensinar algo pois agora é a minha vez – falou-me sério – eu nunca ensinei isto a ninguém portanto preste muita atenção – ele já era assustador e falando daquela forma ficava muito pior – nunca gaste dinheiro sem precisão, nunca aposte, nunca perca dinheiro, nunca empreste dinheiro, se você tiver oportunidade de roubar dinheiro de alguém: roube – ele falou bem baixinho.

- Hai Kakuzu-sama – eu já devia ter imaginado que era relacionado a dinheiro.

-Guarde estas palavras com muita sabedoria e não divida elas com ninguem – ele encerrou entrando na sede.

- Como foi o treinamento? – perguntou-me Pein.

- Bom aprendi muito – sorri para ele.

- Sasori e Itachi estão te esperando na sala de treinamento I é melhor você ir – ele me avisou e sumiu.

Lá fui eu, como Sasori era se ele esperasse demais eu temia por mim, entrei na sala os dois estavam sentados.

- Você demorou – como era de se esperar Sasori falou.

- Vou lhe ensinar uma coisa nunca deixe ninguém esperando e se alguém lhe fizer esperar demais acabe com ela – Sasori falou se levantando – só isto que eu tinha a falar – ele saiu da sala.

Voltei meu olhar a Itachi Uchiha ele estava sentado me olhando e eu sem saber o que falar. Ele se levantou e veio andando em minha direção e eu fiquei parada quando estava a dois passos de distancia.

- Genjutso, vou lhe ensinar como sair de um – falou sua voz me fez estremesser até o último fio de cabelo.

Eu sai daquela sala por volta da meia noite exausta e tendo aprendido uma lição: nunca lute contra Itachi, ele me prendeu em um genjutso que eu precisei de duas horas para sair dele. Quando entrei no meu quarto estava exausta fui dormir eu jurava que estava tão cansada que passaria dois dias sem levantar da cama.


	7. Areia

Desculpem todos mas, eu não sei responder review! ou melhor nem sei se existe essa possibilidade então aproveitando... obrigado a todos que estão lendo e Filipe-san não se preocupe eu coloquei todos os personagens da Akatsuki mas eles irão aparecer com o tempo... bjus!

O Naruto não é meu e blá, blá, blá...

Batidas na porta eu estava dormindo e fui acordada o motivo não faço idéia olhei a hora 3 da tarde, eu havia dormido o dia inteiro também com um treinamento daqueles.

- Otohime! – a voz suave de Konan falava do outro lado.

- Sim? – indaguei.

- Pein está chamando na sala dele. – avisou.

- Obrigado vou tomar um banho e vou – agradeci.

Entrei no banheiro ainda sonolenta tomei um banho de água fria para terminar de acordar, coloquei uma calça típica da Akatsuki, uma blusa preta, olhei-me no espelho nem parecia uma garota de oito anos ou parecia? Ao sair do quarto a primeira pessoa que vejo o Sasori era bom acordar e ver alguém bonito.

- Pensei que iria dormir para sempre – ele disse-me.

- Boa tarde para você também Sasori-sama – revidei ele sorriu.

Andei até a sala do Pein e esperava que ele estivesse de bom humor hoje, bati na porta e ele me deu permissão para entrar.

- Você tem uma missão. – eu gelei naquele momento iria ser minha primeira missão.

- Com quem? – perguntei esperava que não fosse com Zetsu ou Orochimaru.

- Só. Quero que roube um pergaminho na aldeia da areia – ir acompanhada já era assustador e ir só era pior.

Ele abriu um mapa em cima da mesa e me mostrou o caminho e onde ficava o templo que pergaminho estava, onde teriam possíveis junnins e finalmente ele olhou para mim.

- Certo? – perguntou desinteressado ele sabia que eu tinha entendido.

- Hai! – respondi.

- Eu lhe ensinei luta com Katana e você é boa de mira então não vai ser um problema, se conseguir o manto da Akatsuki será seu – explicou-me eu sorri o manto da Akatsuki era um sinal que você pertencia a organização. – saindo daqui agora você chegara lá ao anoitecer pode se retirar. – encerrou fechando o mapa.

Sai da sala talvez com medo ou somente na expectativa de tudo dar certo passei pela sala ficaram me olhando estava Orochimaru lendo, Itachi olhando para o nada e Sasori me olhando, Kisame estava parado na entrada do corredor do meu quarto passei por ele e ele nada disse.

Fui ao meu quarto peguei minha Katana, minhas kunais, algumas bombas de fumaça, respirei fundo guardei as bombas e as jurikens em uma bolsa e a coloquei na minha cintura sai do quarto com a espada na mão era um presente de Pein quando eu tinha feito quatro anos.

- Vai treinar? – perguntou-me o dono dos olhos amarelados.

- Missão em Suna, Orochimaru-sama – expliquei ele desviou o olhar do livro e olhou interrogativo para mim.

Coloquei a espada nas costas olhei para Sasori como se pedisse sorte.

- Suna? – o Akasuna perguntou.

- É – afirmei.

- Bem, boa sorte – ele me desejou era o que eu precisava.

Eu abri a entrada e sai da sede rumo a minha primeira missão.

- Não seria melhor mandar Zetsu observa-la? – perguntou Konan olhando Pein que estava pensativo.

- Você se esquece de quem ela é filha. – explicou.

- Entendo, ela vai conseguir – Konan teve que concordar.

- Missão? Ela treinou ontem e já saiu em missão? – Orochimaru perguntou confuso aos demais que estavam na sala.

- Preocupado Orochimaru? – Kisame estava doido para irritar alguém.

- Para mim não faz a menor diferença se ela existe ou deixa de existir – o sannin mentiu voltando a ler o livro, ou melhor tentar ler.

- Não parece – Kisame falou divertido.

- Chega Kisame – Itachi cortou a conversa antes que Orochimaru se irritasse.

- É a primeira missão dela – Sasori comentou.

- Como será que ela vai se sair? – perguntou Itachi olhando o ruivo.

- Quando ela chegar se ela chegar veremos – Sasori respondeu com um olhar cúmplice jogado ao Uchiha.

De longe pude avistar a aldeia da arei de longe parecia imponente os últimos raios de sol iluminavam o céu de um lado e o manto da noite já estava começando a cobrir o céu do lado oposto faltavam alguns quilômetros para alcançar meu objetivo como Pein disse eu chegaria ao anoitecer.

- Até que é uma vila com uma entrada bonitinha, mas sem a mínima graça – comentei quando cheguei perto.

Observei eu teria que passar por dois ninjas provavelmente junnins para entrar na vila olhei para o céu a lua cheia seria minha única companhia naquela missão, voltei a me concentrar, retirei duas kunais eu não estava subestimando os junnins eu apenas confiava em mim. Me aproximei, escondi meu chackra respirei fundo e ataquei levei um pequeno corte no braço e matei os dois.

Eu não sei o motivo, mas eu fiquei por um instante, observando os dois mortos no chão, as primeiras pessoas, que eu havia matado, respirei mais fundo e entrei na vila fazendo de tudo para não ser vista, notei que não havia quase ninguém nas ruas ao sentir um calafrio e uma sombra, olhei para cima e um garoto ruivo me olhava ele sumiu de repente e parou na minha frente eu já estava com outra kunai em mãos.

- Você não é da vila – ele comentou como se fosse normal sua voz baixa e controlada.

- Não, não sou – confirmei olhando-o profundamente sem conseguir ver nenhum sentimento da parte dele.

- Veio matar alguém? – me perguntou.

- Não vim roubar um pergaminho e você por acaso vai me deter? – sorri ao perguntar.

Ele colocou a mão sobre uma tatuagem na sua testa fechou os olhos e notei que ele estava tranqüilo.

- Não – respondeu.

Eu apenas segui em frente indo em direção ao templo que eu tinha que pegar o pergaminho. Ao ver o templo, me escondi observando a movimentação dentro dele, havia um ninja na entrada e vi a sombra de dois em cada lado nos corredores, presumi que haviam mais cinco ou oito dentro, tirei duas kunais e deixei uma bomba de fumaça preparada para ser tirada, fui ao ataque.

Matei o da porta joguei a bomba entre os dois corredores e desandei a correr por um deles matando mais dois ninjas, puxei a katana e matei mais dois que protegiam alguns pergaminhos dentre eles o que eu precisava o peguei coloquei na bolsa e sai do templo o mais rápido que pude sentindo minha mão arder, matei mais um ninja na saída, quando estava fora do templo percebi o corte na minha mão.

Continuei correndo para fora da vila, mas quando eu estava saindo olhei para onde o garoto estava me observando ao longe ele desviou o olhar de mim e olhou para a lua continuei correndo quando estava quase fora matei mais um e dali segui para o deserto.

A alguns quilômetros da aldeia da areia uma tempestade de areia estava se formando então, parei em algumas pedras e fiquei em baixo dela para descansas e ver meus machucados.

- É um belo corte – comentei olhando para minha mão havia mais três pequenos no braço e pensei que se minha blusa tivesse manga seria mais fácil não ter me cortado tanto, cortei um pedaço da barra da minha blusa que era um pouco grande e enrolei na mão para estancar o sangue, fechei os olhos lembrando da minha infância.

**POV ON**

- Otohime deste jeito você não dura um minuto – Pein susurrou no meu ouvido enquanto segurava uma kunai na minha coluna.

- Você é rápido demais – tentei justificar.

- Treine para ser mais rápida – explicou-me se afastando e recomeçando a série de golpes.

Eu cai no chão e ele se abaixou por cima de mim colocando uma kunai no meu pescoço sorriu e deu-me um beijo na testa.

- Ela só tem quatro anos Pein – Konan falou aparecendo.

- Vai fazer cinco em um mês e com oito já será de nível junnin – ele explicou a garota de cabelos azuis. - Vá tomar um banho já é o bastante por hoje – falou saindo de cima de mim.

Aquele não foi o único treinamento depois que eu havia ido para a Akatsuki eu e Pein sempre voltamos à aldeia da chuva para treinarmos juntos.

**POV OFF**

- Ah é melhor eu ir logo – murmurei vendo que tinha acabado a tempestade.

- Akatsuki este é o novo membro Hidan – falou Pein ao entrar na sede com um homem ao seu lado. – ele será o novo parceiro de Kakuzu e espero que não tenha problemas não é? Kakuzu! – o líder enfatizou o nome de Kakuzu no final.

- Claro que não líder-sama – Kakuzu respondeu.

- Bem, se conheçam Kakuzu mostre o quarto dele e quando Otohime chegar diga a ela que estou esperando na minha sala. – o líder estava preocupado mesmo não querendo demonstrar.

- Que Jashin cuide de vocês – falou Hidan para todos.

- Quem? – perguntou Kakuzu.

- O meu Deus Jashin – explicou o novo membro.

- Ah! Aquele é Orochimaru, o Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi e o outro membro é a Otohime que você conhecerá depois. – Kakuzu falou mostrando cada um dos membros.

- Otohime não é um membro se ela não voltar – enfatizou Orochimaru.

- Você deve estar muito preocupado Orochimaru, pois desde a hora que ela saiu você não sai daí. – Kisame não tinha a mínima noção de perigo.

- Já são onze da noite e ninguém foi dormir e nem você Kisame e acho que todos pelo mesmo motivo – explicou Itachi.

- É a primeira missão dela, todos ajudamos a treiná-la então, estamos esperando para ver como ela se saiu – completou o lado branco de Zetsu.

- Se é que ela teve coragem de pelo menos entrar em Suna – riu Kisame.

- Kisame vá nos fazer um café – mandou Itachi.

- Mas Itachi-san – Kisame falou.

- Agora! – no mesmo momento que Itachi falou Kisame foi fazer.

Todos ficaram observando Kisame ir para a cozinha de cabeça baixa, muitos mandavam Kisame se calar, mas ele só escutava o Itachi.

Já eram quase uma hora da manhã quando Otohime estava chegando à sede da Akatsuki, parei em frente à entrada, coloquei a mão na bolsa e peguei o pergaminho e o fiquei fitando, haviam sido nove pessoas para consegui-lo, nove pessoas para conseguir meu direito na Akatsuki.

Guardei o pergaminho e abri a entrada, quando entrei eu não imaginava que estariam todos me esperando, menos o líder e a Konan, todos me olharam enquanto eu fechava a entrada.

- Estes cortes você ganhou de quem? – como o Kisame tinha um humor distorcido.

- Esqueci de perguntar o nome deles – respondi com um sorriso.

- Eles estão vivos para eu perguntar? – Kisame estava brincando comigo logo percebi.

- Não, mas se eu soubesse que você queria saber tinha trazido eles aqui – ele calou logo a boca eu sorri mais ainda ao perceber que ele não iria falar mais nada.

Pude observar que Orochimaru me olhava por cima do livro, como eu queria saber se ele se orgulhou de mim por ter conseguido.

- Este é nosso novo membro Hidan – Kakuzu falou.

- Que Jashin te proteja – ele sorriu e eu fiquei com aquele olhar de quem não entendeu nada.

- É o Deus dele – me explicou Itachi.

- É eu vou dormir – anunciou Sasori e quase todos começaram a levantar.

- Agora ela é um membro Orochimaru – avisou Kisame e eu não entendi o motivo.

- Pein está te chamando na sala dele – Orochimaru avisou ao passar por mim indo rumo à biblioteca.

- Hai! – eu simplesmente sai para a sala do líder.

Bati na porta ele mandou entrar, eu tirei o pergaminho da minha bolsa e entreguei a ele.

- Amanhã me entregue o relatório da missão – ele falou com a voz autoritária.

- Hai! Líder-sama – falei virando de costas pronta para sair.

- Otohime, tem um kit de primeiros socorros no deposito, tome um banho e estou orgulhoso de você – falou com a voz doce – pode ir.

Eu sai da sala muito feliz fui ao deposito peguei o kit minha mão estava doendo muito, fui para o quarto, coloquei minhas armas na mesa e sentei-me no chão para cuidar de minhas feridas quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar – falei sem ao menos olhar quem era.

Quando olhei para a porta Orochimaru estava em pé ele me olhou e fechou a porta e ficou parado eu desviei meu olhar e tirei o pano que estava na minha mão e não demorou para o sangue voltar a sair.

- É um belo corte – comentou Orochimaru parecia que ele estava com medo de se aproximar.

- É eu nem ao menos percebi quando foi feito – falei pegando o álcool.

- Eu te ajudo – ele se aproximou lentamente e sentou na minha frente.

- Obrigado – falei estendendo minha mão.

Ele limpou o corte com o álcool, ardeu estava doendo muito eu apenas apertei minha outra mão com força na minha perna tentando esquecer a dor, ele estava fazendo o curativo quando ouvi sua voz.

- Quantos matou? – ele perguntou eu olhei para ele estava concentrado no curativo.

- Nove – minha voz saiu baixa.

- O que sentiu? – o curativo havia sido terminado ele me olhou.

- Não sei explicar – respondi olhando nos olhos dele.

- Gostou ou não? – Orochimaru nunca havia falado tanto comigo.

- Acho que sim – respondi eu não conseguia mentir por algum motivo.

Ele sorriu eu não entendi o motivo do sorriso.

- Você deve estar com fome – ele murmurou quase inaudível.

- Estou – respondi eu realmente estava.

- Tome banho, te espero na cozinha – ele falou como se mandasse.

Ele se levantou e saiu do meu quarto fiquei estática, mas fui logo fazer o que ele havia pedido. Meu banho ocorreu quase tranqüilo os cortes no meu braço arderam um pouco, mas logo estava bem não eram profundos, sai do banheiro e vesti uma blusa preta e um short branco, em seguida fui para a cozinha. Ao entrar na cozinha Orochimaru estava colocando o suco em cima da mesa e um prato de lamem a minha espera.

- Coma logo ou vai esfriar – ele disse ao me ver.

- Obrigado – agradeci e comecei a comer estava ótimo nem eu faria melhor.

Ele se sentou na minha frente e tomou um gole de suco, ficou a me observar enquanto eu comia, eu queria saber o que se passava na mente dele e descobrir o que ele sentia.

- Está bom? – ele me perguntou depois de muito tempo, e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

- Que livro você estava lendo quando cheguei? – perguntei ao terminar de comer.

- Sinceramente eu não sei, não estava conseguindo ler com aquele monte de gente falando – ele respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.

- Hun – murmurei.

Lavamos a louça que havíamos sujado e fomos para a biblioteca levando sanduíches que Orochimaru havia preparado.

- A biblioteca de Konoha tem mais livros que esta – ele comentou enquanto procurava um livro para ler.

- Na aldeia da chuva não tem nenhuma, eu só lia os livros que Pein me dava – falei quase sem pensar.

- Você é da família do Pein? – ele perguntou eu gelei na mesma hora. - Eu não gosto de mentiras – olhei para ele que continuava procurando um livro.

- Não eu não tenho nenhuma relação de parentesco com ele – respondi.

- Quem são seus pais? – ele perguntou-me o que me fez gelar novamente.

- N...não sei – minha voz saiu baixo mas o suficiente para ele escutar.

- Desde quando conhece Pein? – perguntas atrás de perguntas.

- Desde que me lembro – ri baixo.

Ele finalmente havia parado com as perguntas ele pegou um livro e se sentou numa poltrona eu passei alguns minutos procurando um e quando achei me sentei no tapete bem perto dele encostando minha cabeça no estofado da poltrona onde ele estava, pensei que ele fosse sair, mas ele continuou lá, não sei quando ou como acabei adormecendo.

Pein andava pelos corredores de sua sede quando viu Orochimaru passar com Otohime nos braços, o líder se escondeu e ficou observando o que o moreno ia fazer. O sannin abriu a porta do quarto da menina e a colocou na cama cobrindo-a com um lençol e ficou olhando-a por um tempo.

- Vejo as pessoas como objetos para serem usados, mas porque com você não pode ser assim? – murmurou Orochimaru e virou-se para sair do quarto.

O líder da Akatsuki sorriu ao ouvir aquela pergunta – " porque ela é parte de você" – Pein respondeu em pensamentos.


	8. Admiração

Acordei sem nem ao menos saber como havia ido parar na cama, já havia passado da hora do almoço, levantei, tomei banho vesti a mesma roupa de sempre a calça da Akatsuki e uma blusa preta, quando ia sair alguém entrou.

- Pein-sama – indaguei.

- Acho que isto é seu a partir de hoje – falou me entregando o manto da Akatsuki.

- Obrigado – abracei ele como quando eu era pequena.

- Otohime – ele chamou-me – sou seu líder agora lembra – o soltei envergonhada.

- É mesmo né? – comecei a rir e saímos do quarto.

Estava Kisame e Sasori conversando, Pein foi para a sala dele mas parecem que os dois ainda não tinham notado a minha presença.

- Ele foi desafia-lo – Kisame falou apreensivo.

- O que aconteceu com Orochimaru para fazer isto? – perguntou Sasori.

- Itachi vai acabar com ele – explicou o azul.

- O que? – indaguei – Orochimaru e Itachi estão lutando? – quase gritei.

- Otohime – os dois pronunciaram juntos surpresos de mim esta lá.

- Onde estão? – perguntei ninguém respondeu – onde? – Kisame sorriu.

- No meio da floresta ao oeste daqui – respondeu-me.

Sai em seguida do esconderijo, e corri o mais rápido que pude seguindo o chackra de Orochimaru e Itachi o de Orochimaru estava falhando como se estivesse ficando fraco, senti um aperto no coração e aumentei a velocidade, foi quando vi ao longe Itachi arremessando Orochimaru no chão e se preparando para, ataca-lo e eu sabia que seria este o golpe final.

- Itachi- kun pare! – gritei com todas as minhas forças.

Seus olhos vermelhos se voltaram para mim e pude ver um sentimento indecifrável neles.

- Otohime o que faz aqui? – perguntou-me Itachi.

Não consegui responder, voltei minha atenção à figura solene que se levantava do chão, sangue nas roupas de ambos, não pude evitar fui andando até Orochimaru, mas parei na metade do caminho e voltei meu olhar a Itachi.

-Você está bem Itachi? – indaguei ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Continuei a andar até Orochimaru e parei de frente a ele que me olhou intensamente com um sorriso como os outros que não demonstravam nenhum sentimento.

- Você está bem? – perguntei-lhe eu estava preocupada.

- Você me derrotou Itachi Uchiha – pronunciou Orochimaru desviando seu olhar a Itachi – Estou deixando a Akatsuki – explicou.

- Porque? – Itachi queria entender o motivo do sannin.

- Preciso conhecer novos jutsos para ficar mais forte e não conseguirei isto aqui – respondeu me olhando – entregue a Sasori – falou jogando um pergaminho a Itachi.

Ele virou-se e saiu andando eu senti algo que não soube explicar era um sentimento de perca, talvez porque Orochimaru pertencia a Akatsuki.

- Espere – gritei correndo até ele, mas tropecei e cai.

Orochimaru olhou para mim, sentei-me no chão naquele momento começou a chover, ele veio a passos lentos até mim se ajoelhou a minha frente.

- Você disse que iria treinar, e ficar mais forte para que um dia eu pudesse admira - lá – sussurrou o sannin encostando sua mão fria no meu rosto.

- Não vá - lhe pedi quase chorando.

- Se você chorar não vou lhe admirar – retirou a mão do meu rosto

Orochimaru retirou o manto da Akatsuki que vestia e me cobriu com ele, depositou um beijo sobre a minha testa e após levantou-se se virando de costas para mim.

- Você é uma Akatsuki, seja forte – falou-me – Cuide dela Itachi – foram suas últimas palavras antes de desaparecer no meio das arvores.

Itachi se aproximou de mim e estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a levantar, ele estava com um sorriso doce e consolador, eu somente me levantei e o abracei.

- Onde ela se meteu? – Gritou Pein.

- Não sei – Sasori comentou calmamente.

Naquele momento a entrada do esconderijo foi aberta, todos olharam entrava um Uchiha e uma garota abraçada a um manto igual ao que vestia só que este era um pouco maior.

- O que houve? – perguntou o líder.

- Orochimaru deixou a Akatsuki – pronunciou Itachi.

- O que? – Sasori se assustou com tal informação.

- Lutamos, ele perdeu e se foi – explicou – Ele pediu para mim lhe entregar isto – falou Itachi entregando o pergaminho ao Akasuna.

Olhei para todos e fui para meu quarto sem falar uma única palavra.

- É como se ela amasse o Orochimaru – comentou vendo a garota sumir no corredor.

- Não! Ela o admirava é diferente – explicou Kakuzu.

- Ela admira a todos nós – falou Sasori.

- Mas o Orochimaru ela admirava mais que todos – complementou Pein. – Orochimaru levou o anel – mudou de assunto o líder.

- " O líder só pensa no anel?" – pensou todos os Akatsukis presentes.

- Você me ensinou uma coisa muito importante Orochimaru – sussurrei ao sentar-me no chão encostada a porta. – Nunca desistir do que queremos – deixou uma lágrima escapar – Vou me tornar forte como você – comentei abraçando o manto dele com mais força.

- Otohime – era a voz de Sasori do outro lado da porta.

Me levantei abri a porta para que ele entrasse e sentei encostada na minha cama ainda abraçada ao manto.

- Quer conversar? – perguntou-me saindo de dentro de Riruko.

- Ele foi embora, logo agora que eu já estava começando a conversar com ele – meus olhos estavam querendo me trair e eu deixei.

- Você gosta muito dele? – ele me perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- Gosto de todos da Akatsuki, mas Orochimaru ele, eu não sei, cada um aqui eu admiro cada um pelas qualidades e defeitos como o seu extress com atrasos, Kakusu por saber guardar dinheiro, Itachi por saber ser frio – parei respirei fundo – mas Orochimaru eu admiro por tudo, Pein me disse que devemos admirar as coisas boas nas pessoas, mas em Orochimaru eu não consigo – sorri, olhei para o teto – Konan não entende esta admiração por ele e nem eu entendo. – encerrei.

- Talvez eu entenda – ele sorriu, eu desviei meu olhar para ele e depois para a porta que se abria.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Itachi.

- Claro! – respondi sorrindo para ele.

- Vou preparar o jantar hoje e não quero que ele saia atrasado – Sasori me disse dando um beijo em minha testa.

- Duvido muito que se atrase qualquer coisa relacionada a você Sasori-kun – falei me divertindo ele saiu e fechou a porta.

- Me desculpe – Itachi pediu sentando na minha frente.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpa interrompi você no meio de sua luta Itachi-kun – respondi.

- Eu sei o quanto ele é importante para você – ele falou meu coração bateu rápido naquele momento.

- Todos são Itachi até você – sem saber o que eu estava fazendo uni meus lábios aos dele, sem saber como ou porquê – me desculpe – falei completamente vermelha me separando e levantando do chão, fazendo com que o manto de Orochimaru caísse.

Ele me puxou pelo braço e me fez cair no colo dele e me juntou nossos lábios novamente passou sua língua nos meus lábios e eu concedi a permissão para aprofundar, eu senti como se o mundo parasse naquele momento somente eu e Itachi e alguém que bateu na porta, nos separamos eu me levantei e fui abrir.

- Você está vermelha – me falou Kisame.

- Você está azul - revidou Itachi em pé atrás de mim.

- Ah agora sei o motivo de estar vermelha – o Kisame riu da situação – eu tinha vindo ver como você estava Otohime, mas vejo que esta muito bem – ele falou saindo e rindo bem alto.

- É melhor eu ir tomar um banho – falou Itachi me dando um beijo na bochecha e saindo do meu quarto.


End file.
